Finding Yourself
by Casey Toh
Summary: Dick accepts himself for who he is


Note: For those of you who have read the book Robin: Facing The Enemy, you would know that some of the characters, places, and a little of my idea, came from there, so my story looks familiar, that's why.

Disclaimer: This story is in no way affiliated with DC Comics and it does not intend to infringe on their copyright.

**Finding Yourself** by Casey Toh

"That's it!" Young eighteen-year-old Dick Grayson hurled his Robin mask onto the cold, wet ground of the Batcave in anger. "I've had it with you! How are we supposed to work together if you don't trust in me or my abilities?"

The Batman strode across the cave with large, confident strides to the high-powered CRAY Batcomputer, ignoring his ward. But Dick was not to be put off that easily. He was hurt deeply by his mentor's reluctance to trust him, and was determined to let him know that.

"You know what?" He pointed an angry finger at the Dark Knight. "If you can't, or won't trust me, I quit! A partnership is about trust, and is must go both ways. I'm splitting!"

Before the Batman could react, Dick had already stormed out of the cave.

***

One week later

"Master Bruce," Alfred Pennyworth, butler of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne, stood worriedly beside the phone. "Do you suppose anything has happened to Master Dick? He hasn't called in a week."

The worry was uncharacteristic of Alfred, and Bruce tried hard to reassure the old man, who had been like a father to him. "I'm sure Dick is fine, Alfred. He just needs time to sort it out."

"Do you think he would give being Robin up, sir?"

"No, Alfred. Robin is who Dick is. He just has to find out what being Robin means to him." Bruce turned away as Alfred resumed cleaning the vases. "At least I hope so."

***

Meanwhile, Dick was working as a waiter in a place called Joe's Diner. He had found an apartment a week ago with what little money he had, and was enjoying himself in the new environment. Joe was a lively old man who lit up Dick's life with his cheerfulness and jokes.

But there was a deep hole, an emptiness, in Dick. He didn't know what it was, but it had been a constant companion ever since he left the manor. 

Joe's voice broke into his thoughts. "Hey Dick, help me with this table."

"Right on it." 

He was in the middle of moving the heavy table when a scream, followed by shouts of, "He's got my purse!" broke the silence of the diner. 

Dick was right on it, instincts taking over. He dashed out of the diner just in time to see a shadow disappear into an alley. He gave chase, and found the thief climbing up a fire escape ladder. He did the same, adrenaline coursing through him as he returned to the rooftops—his world.

The song of justice sang high in him as he tackled the man around his waist, throwing him to the ground and knocking the purse from his grasp. With an arm around the struggling crook's neck, Dick brought the other down in a knife-hand strike to his forehead, sending him to dreamland.

***

Curious onlookers crowded around as the now-conscious thug was herded away. Dick did not wait for the grateful woman to thank him, returning instead to move the table, apologize to Joe, and took the night off. The old man, sensing that Dick was troubled, sent him home to rest.

Dick did not go to his apartment, but went for a walk in the neighborhood, deep in thoughts. The fight on the rooftops had given him back something he had lost when he left the team—his identity. His return to the world of the roofs had given him back his identity.

He smiled, and headed to his apartment. 

***

Batman stood crouched on top of a stone gargoyle on the Gotham Library, sharp eyes scanning the city below him intently. Lost in thoughts of his surrogate son, his mind barely registered the soft thud of rubber boots behind him…

Until something fell upon the Dark Knight's shoulder, causing him to react instantly, and throw it off. He spun around, ready to attack whoever or whatever it was.

"Boy, you sure are edgy tonight," a voice commented.

It was a voice Batman knew well; a voice he had been hoping to hear for the past week. "Dick?"

"Not Dick," the Boy Wonder corrected as he stepped into the dim light, "Robin."

"So you found yourself." Batman made it a statement.

The teen grinned. "Yeah, I did. And I'm glad I did."

Batman nodded, satisfied. He had seen in his son's eyes a gleam that indicated a filled soul—one with an identity and a purpose. "Good," He allowed Robin a rare smile. "Then let's go, Partner."

And as Robin shot his grapple towards the heavens and swung off, the night enveloped him and brought him back to who he was, and the wind seemed to whisper, "A hero is reborn."

THE END


End file.
